User talk:Redoalien
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jude-Caitlin Relationship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 02:37, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 01:27, March 15, 2014 (UTC) My Opinion Regarding Explicit Images (This is my first time using the "talk" feature on here, so I hope I'm doing this right. I'm fine with you calling me Jupiter, Jupiter Queen, or Tina–it doesn't matter, by the way.) I think the explicit images should be deleted because they're, even though someone put the effort into creating them, a little (or a lot) disturbing and this wiki should at least be semi-clean image-wise, if not article-wise. Thanks for asking me what I thought about it and I hope you're able to make whatever decision you feel is right, as admin of this wiki. Jupiter Queen (talk) 19:55, March 22, 2014 (UTC) People Creating Unnecessary Edits on My Articles Hi, Redo. Is there any way for my 7teen-related pages to have some sort of lock where only I and the administrators can edit them? Because there's an anonymous user who has felt the need to edit things in the pages which I have created for my own story series and it is annoying to see someone freely editing something I have spent my time on. I really want to manage the content that I have published myself. Thank you. Jupiter Queen (talk) 23:16, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: People Creating Unnecessary Edits on My Articles Hi again, Redo. Here are the links to the pages I would like page protection on: 7teen, List of 7teen Episodes, and Music from 7teen. Thank you so much. Jupiter Queen (talk) 00:01, April 30, 2014 (UTC)